Tyelorian Dynasty
The Tyelorian Dynasty is the current ruling family line of the Kingdom of Fiore. It began in 1961, when Duke Espera Tyelor I overthrew President Alexander Balfour and the Democratic Republic of Fiore in Hel's Center Square by assassinating President Balfour and his highest-ranking associates along with his relatives. Afterward, Espera stepped on the body of the president and declared the new Kingdom of Fiore, and reestablished the dynasty's rule after 223 years of democracy and oligarchy. Attacks on Hel Attacks on Hel by Espera and his family were extremely common, as Espera sought to return monarchical rule to Fiore. Espera was a direct descendant of King Barkial V (the ruler of the old Kingdom of Fiore from 1730 to 1738 and final king of the Eirofian Dynasty), and felt that the Democratic Republic of Fiore's founder and first president, Travis Scott Bailey, had wrongfully taken away his family's right to rule. During one attack in 1957, Espera had blown up the courthouse and the surrounding square in central Hel, killing 600 people and wounding 2184, 429 of them being Yunusian nationals, which caused the Republic of YunusLand to intervene into the Fioran Republic's business. YunusLand helped fund repairs and capture Espera, but it was of no use, as Espera was being shielded by his extremely large family that wished to rule as well alongside him. Espera used to leave taunting notes in obvious places so that the government of Fiore could focus more and more of their resources hunting him down. Eventually, this led to a weakening in the government, and Espera jumped on his chance to become king at the end of 1961. What Happened President Balfour delivered a speech to the citizens of Fiore on his palace balcony, and it was being broadcasted live on FNEN, YBC, and Hel TV. At approximately 9:02 am, the President began his speech, speaking about how he was so proud about how the people had embraced the democracy and removed all of the relics of the kingdom. But at 9:05 am, an arrow came from the crowd and pierced the President's heart. All eyes turned to the source of the arrow, and Espera was spotted holding up a bow. A man beside him yelled into a loudspeaker, "That's how the death come to ye, eh? Death to the Republic! Long live the Kingdom!" Espera entered the palace and walked up the steps, killing anyone who tried to stop him from getting to the President with a Diamond Sword. He reached the President, now breathing his last, and stepped on his chest. He drew his sword, raised it in the air, and yelled, "Death to the Republic of this trash-head here!" He spat on the President's face. "From now on, this land is the Kingdom of Fiore! I am yer king! I hereby declare the beginning of the Tyelorian Dynasty! I accept my place as being the first king in this blessed royal line. Long live the Kingdom!" Crowds booed him in the square, so he ordered his family to guard the gates of the square, and other supporters of his to shoot at random into the crowd and kill everyone. There was mass panic as his order was carried out, as no life in the square was spared, not even a two-month-old baby, whom Espera personally slaughtered like a cow. Then he addressed the nation again, saying, "This was a show of my authority. Anyone who crosses me, dies. No second chances. It's back to ye dirt, lads!" Thus the Kingdom of Fiore and the Tyelorian Dynasty were born on 24 November, 1961, at 9:07 am.